


Toujours Dans Mon Coeur

by Strangertd



Category: Glee
Genre: Foreign exchange Kurt, Host Family Berrys, M/M, french! Kurt, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertd/pseuds/Strangertd
Summary: Kurt is traveling to Lima with his brother for a foreign exchange program. There, he meets Blaine, the cute American boy who takes his breath away.But he has limited time in America. Thus, limited time with Blaine.





	1. Prologue

Kurt sighed as he stared out the window of the plane. One hour down, and eight to go. He was on his way to America with his stepbrother for the next two months. Kurt had discovered an amazing foreign exchange program for himself, and of course his parents wanted Finn to come along.

He wasn’t thrilled at first, because he wasn’t sure if he wanted his tower of a brother to be meandering around town with him. He could still remember the fleeting moments with his father at the airport.

“Tu vas me manquer, papa.” Kurt sighed into his father’s embrace.

“Finn will be with you. Besides, it is only two months. Maybe you will find someone who likes fashion as much as you there.” His father had told him, which is basically Burt talk for “Maybe you’ll find another gay kid there.” 

Which he doubted. Kurt had heard in the email from their host family’s daughter that there’s only one out gay kid at school, which was one of her friends, and that Lima, Ohio wasn’t the most LGBT friendly place. 

But now that Kurt was on the plane and had truly thought about it, he felt more secure with his brother joining him. He wasn’t sure if his new school would be physically hateful toward gay people, but he was sure that if they were, Finn would protect him. At least he knew that his host family wouldn’t be homophobic. It was a special request that Burt had put on the housing papers, and they ended up getting placed in a host’s home where the family consisted of two dads and their daughter.

Kurt had never really seen a real life gay couple before, and he was intrigued to see how a married couple like that lived, hoping that someday he could be in their place, living in Paris, with his own clothes shop on l’Avenue des Champs Elysées.

Kurt focused on the ground below them, that had already shifted into the vast expanse of ocean, Deauville- Saint-Gatien Aéroport a distant memory. Kurt settled back into his seat to try and sleep like his brother already was. Getting used to the new time zone was going to be a bitch.

******************************

 

Blaine rolled his eyes for the eighth time that night, beginning to wonder to himself if he’d ruin his eyes. But, sleepovers at Rachel Berry’s house were typically like this. Especially with the rest of the glee club girls chattering away. 

Mostly Blaine hung out with the boys of glee, because he liked to keep a good balance going, but today he needed his dose of gossip, and this was how to get it. Besides, he was Rachel’s only gay friend, and she always insisted he help her with boy issues.

Right as Rachel leaned in close, giving that face she did when she was about to spill deliciously juicy gossip about our classmates sex lives- a hobby of these girls’- her father, LeRoy stepped into the room.

“Sorry girls- and Blaine. I’m just getting these extra pillows from the top of your closet for the second guest room. They’re finally going to be used by someone since you neglected them at age 13. The boys will be here tomorrow night!” He spoke as he did so, being careful not to spill the popcorn bowl that was sitting on the ground.

When he left, everyone turned to Rachel for an explanation.

“OH! I totally forgot to tell you guys. For the next two months we’re going to have some foreign exchange students from France visiting. Their first day of school with us is going to be on Monday, isn't that exciting? That and they’re coming together because they’re brothers. Oh, and Blaine! They’re coming to our house because they requested an LGBT friendly household, so I’m pretty sure one of them is gay. I just hope that whichever one isn’t gay is cute!” Rachel said, letting out a dreamy sigh. “Oh, sorry Blaine! I hope the gay one is cute too. You’re so lonely.” 

There it was.

Everyone was staring at him as he rolled his eyes for a ninth time that night.

“Wait, Blaine.” Tina said from the corner. “Aren’t your parents like… obsessed with france or something? Don’t you speak the language?” Blaine shrugged.

“My parents like french people because they watched too many musicals set in france growing up. I don’t really know the language that well though, only what I learned in my two years of basic french classes at school.” Blaine said, tuning out Rachel’s conversation about these french boys with Mercedes, focusing on Tina. “But it’s whatever.”

Was Blaine excited to finally meet another gay guy that wasn’t one of his friend’s fathers? Of course. Does this mean that he wants to be boyfriends with this guy? Not at all. 

Not even if he’s got a cute accent, because accents have always made Blaine’s knees weak. 

And not even if he’s cute and totally Blaine’s type.

Not at all.

 

… Well, maybe.


	2. Le Premier Jour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's first day at McKinley

Kurt let out a shaky sigh as he stood outside of the front doors of William McKinley High School. He was by himself, left alone since Rachel had dragged Finn into the school. Kurt could tell she was head over heels for him, but that still didn’t excuse her from leaving Kurt to fend for himself in a strange new place.

He took a deep breath and walked inside. His first class was English 4, in classroom 2-102. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Kurt furrowed his brows and looked around. The classrooms he was by right now were 1-122 and 1-121. 

He figured that the first numbers must stand for the floor, so Kurt made his way to the stairs and climbed up. When he got to the top, he froze. There was a boy there, with slicked back hair and an adorable bright red bowtie, but he wasn’t alone. There was a girl standing next to him, an Asian girl with beautiful almond eyes. They talked for awhile, and Kurt wondered if he should go up and ask the cute boy for help or just figure things out himself.

When the girl finally left, Kurt approached the boy, who was looking into his locker, adjusting the books so they wouldn’t fall.

“Hello.” He said softly, and the boy turned around, closing his locker behind him. He immediately straightened up and stood tall, although he was a few inches shorter than Kurt regardless.

“H-Hi.” He said, smiling. “You’re the french kid staying with Rachel Berry, right?” Kurt nodded, and Blaine’s eyes shined. He was dearly hoping for once in his life that Rachel was right, and this kid was gay, because he sure as hell is attractive. His voice soft and sweet, accent melting Blaine’s heart. His tall figure was jaw dropping. Damn, this kid was all legs.

“My name is Kurt Hummel.” Kurt said with a grin, reaching his hand out to greet Blaine, who took his hand, taking in a sharp breath as he did so.

“I’m Blaine. Anderson. Uh, you speak english fairly well.” Kurt laughed and shook his head.

“I speak more english than my brother but, I am not all that well at it. I do not know everything.” He shrugged, and Blaine smiled. 

“What part of France are you from?”

“I’m in the north of France, from a town called Lillebonne. It is a little similar to Lima but, still so different. More beautiful.” Kurt said with a fond smile, and Blaine laughed. Anywhere is more beautiful than Lima. He looked around Kurt to see if Rachel was going to be coming anytime soon, since class was about to start, but she was nowhere to be seen.

“Uh, where’s Rachel? Isn’t she supposed to be helping you around?” Blaine asked, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

“She left me for my tall and stupid brother. So I am left to find my way alone.” He said, waving his schedule sheet for emphasis. Blaine took it from him and looked at it.

“Well, you’re in luck, Kurt. Your classes are close to mine so, I can take you around the school if you want. Oh! And maybe later we could go to the mall or something? Get you some American clothes.” Kurt’s eyes lit up.

“I would love that! Clothes are my favorite thing!” Kurt laughed, and Bline’s heart fluttered. Was it even possible to fall for someone so quickly? Or was this just a silly infatuation?

“So, I’m your tour guide now?”

“Yes, Blaine. I would like you to be.” Kurt smiled, a small flush filling his cheeks. Blaine pulled out his phone and made a new contact, then handed his phone to Kurt.

“Put your number in. So I can keep track of and talk to you whenever. Then I can walk you to your english room. Mrs. Lichens is going to love having you in her class.” 

****

Blaine stood by the front of the cafeteria, looking around for Kurt. He knew lunch would be difficult, but he wanted Kurt to know that he could sit with the glee club if he wanted to. His brother was there already anyways, Rachel draping herself over him.

Blaine never thought he could fall for someone so fast. He’d only known Kurt for a day, but he already knew that he was one in a million. He was so so beautiful, and so delicately beautiful, but he wasn’t weak. Blaine could see traces of muscles under his stylish clothes. 

Finally Blaine saw Kurt finishing up filling his tray and walked toward him, noticing he was just having a salad and some fruit. Gosh, the American food must look awful compared to food from France.

“Bonjour, Kurt!” Blaine said with a smile, and Kurt grinned back.

“Salut, Blaine. Ça baigne?” Blaine froze and furrowed his brows. Did he learn that in french class before? Kurt noticed his frustration and laughed. “How are you?” 

“Oh! I’m okay. Come sit with me.” He grinned and led Kurt to the table, the two of them filling in spots between Tina and Sam. Kurt shook his head at his stepbrother, who was currently wrapping his arm around Rachel’s waist as they ate.

“Finn.” Kurt deadpanned, and his brother looked up at him, finally taking his attention off of Rachel.

“What is it?” He asked, blind to Kurt’s annoyance.

“Vous agissez comme une pute. Ta maman serait surprise de te voir comme ça sur une fille que tu viens de rencontrer.” Kurt said blankly, beginning to pick at his salad with his fork. Finn rolled his eyes.

“Elle ne le saura pas. Si tu voulais... faire l'amour, je ne le dirais pas.”

“Non, Finn. Vous deux m'a laissé seul. Ce n'est pas correct.”

“Ce n'est pas de ma faute!” Finn spat, and the rest of the table watched as they went back and forth.

“Peu importe. Laisse tomber, Finn.” Kurt said, putting his full attention of his food, the conversation ending there. After the confusion faded, everyone began to refocus on their food and previous conversations.

“So Kurt, if you don’t mind me asking, tell me about your family?” Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and finished chewing his mouthful.

“Well, Finn is only my step brother. My real mom died when I was younger. We were living right outside of Paris, but when she died, my papa and I moved to Lillebonne. Then almost three years ago, my papa went to Saint-Malo for a work trip, and he met Finn’s mom, Carole. A few months later, she and Finn moved in with us from Taupont, which is more west than us. That is about it. And you?” Kurt asked, and Blaine shrugged.

“There isn’t much to tell, really. My parents work a lot but, they’re always home. My parents both love musicals so, I grew up living off of those. Especially Les Miserables and Phantom of the Opera.” Kurt’s eyes lit up.

“I love those ones! I sing with them all the time.” Kurt said excitedly, and Blaine grinned.

“Yeah, well. Then I came out and my dad stopped watching them with me. He thought it had turned me gay but, that’s bullshit. It’s whatever though. It doesn’t matter.”

“Will I meet your parents today? After we go out? I don’t really want to spend all day around this.” Kurt said, gesturing toward Finn and Rachel. Blaine hesitated, but he felt for Kurt. He knew what it was like to have an annoying brother.

“Sure, I guess. We could watch a movie if you want to?” Blaine offered, and Kurt nodded.

“Yes. I would love that.” He smiled, and Blaine grinned in return.

“Wait, sorry, earlier you said you sang?” Tina asked, ignoring the look Blaine was giving her for interrupting. “You should join glee tomorrow! I mean, you won’t be here to compete with us but, it’ll be fun!” She said happily, and Kurt nodded.

“Okay. I mean, I could try.” Kurt shrugged, giving a shy smile in her direction.

“Tomorrow after school, then.”

“Tomorrow.”

****

The boys sat on Blaine’s bed in the Anderson’s house, their shopping bags scattered on the floor. Kurt’s attention was stuck on the movie playing on Blaine’s laptop, but Blaine couldn’t focus on that. All he could see was the boy sitting next to him. His fair skin, oceanic eyes, long legs and slim figure, his chestnut locks styles perfectly away from his face.

“Blaine! Dinner is ready!” A feminine voice called up to them, and Blaine’s eyes widened. He may have forgotten to tell his parents that he had a friend over, but he was sure they wouldn’t mind. At least, he hoped.

“Do you want me to leave?” Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side gently as he looked at Blaine.

“No! No, of course not. You can stay for dinner and then I can walk you to Rachel’s house, since it’s just down the block.” Blaine said, getting up and opening his bedroom door, allowing Kurt to exit first.

The headed down the stairs and approached the table, Blaine’s parents were already filling their plates with food.

“Hey mom, I’m going to get another plate.” Before she could ask what he meant, she made eye contact with Kurt, who waved sheepishly at her.

“Who’s this, Blaine?” She asked, placing a hand on her husband’s arm to get his attention.

“This is my friend Kurt. He’s a foreign exchange student.” Blaine explained, grabbing an extra plate and setting it next to his spot as the boys sat down to fill their plates.

“Ooh, exotic! What country are you from, Kurt?” She asked, stabbing into her food with her fork.

“I am from France. I will be staying for two months so, I have only a small time here.” Kurt explained with a smile, adding food to his plate.

“France! Oh that’s amazing. We’re planning on going there in the fall!” Blaine’s mother said happily.

“Well, I will hopefully be going to ESMOD or the Paris School of Arts by then so, maybe we could meet up. Blaine has my number anyway.” Kurt grinned and gave Blaine a pointed look, then began eating.

“Awwh. Oh Kurt! Maybe you could teach Blaine some french so he can speak it when we do go! Like lessons!” She said excitedly, turning to look at Blaine, who had a flush beginning to rise on his cheeks. “Doesn’t that sound fun, sweetie?”

Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt. “As long as you’re okay with it I guess.” He said softly, and Kurt nodded.

“Of course, I like you! And I would do anything to get out of that house. It is a crazy show. ” Kurt laughed, shaking his head at the thought of his brother. “Maybe I can come after school sometimes and teach a little bit?”

“Yeah… I’d like that.”

**********

After dinner and rounding up Kurt’s shopping bags, Blaine walked with him down the road to Rachel’s house. As they walked up the driveway toward the front door, Blaine took a deep breath.

“Are you really sure you’re fine with teaching me french? You don’t have to and I’m really okay not learning it, especially if you don-”

“Blaine.” Kurt said, stopping in front of the house, looking at Blaine with soft eyes. “I really, really like you. I would love to teach you. Or just hang out with you, if you wanted to. I would be okay with anything.” He smiled, and Blaine grinned back.

“Really?” he asked, and Kurt nodded.

“Yes, Blaine. You are very sweet and nice to me. Maybe also a little bit cute.”

“Only a little bit?” Blaine asked teasingly, and Kurt blushed, looking down.

“Maybe more than a little.” He replied softly. After a moment of silence, Kurt spoke up again. “I will see you at school Blaine. We can go together maybe? Rachel almost hit someone today.” Kurt said, and Blaine laughed.

“Yeah, I can come by in the morning and pick you up.” Blaine agreed.

“Great. Then I’ll see you in the morning. And in glee. And afterward for your lessons.” Kurt said with a smirk, then pressed a kiss to Blaine’s cheek before walking inside. 

Before he closed the door, he turned back and waved, laughing at the blush covered, dumbfounded face Blaine was giving, then he closed the door behind him. 

Blaine was smiling the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> K: You’re acting like a whore. Your mom would be surprised to see you like this about a girl you just met
> 
> F: She won’t know it. If you wanted to... make love, I wouldn’t say anything.
> 
> K: No, Finn. You two left me alone. It's not right.
> 
> F: It’s not my fault!
> 
> K: Whatever. Leave it, Finn.


	3. Embrasser moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this update took forever. Between spring break and me being super sick, it’s been a while. But I’m back with a fresh chapter!

Blaine’s leg bounces rapidly as he watches the clock tick by, time seeming to move slower than it should be. There’s exactly 26 seconds of his last hour left, and then he can meet up with Kurt at his locker so they can go to Kurt’s first day of glee club. He’s sort of upset that Kurt won’t be able to join them for any competitions, but at least they’ll be able to sing together. 

 

Sitting back, Blaine realizes that he’s never heard Kurt sing before. He closes his eyes, imagining what it could sound like, his heart fluttering at the thought. He’s interrupted however, by the bell ringing. He throws his notebook into his bag, and leaves in a flurry.

 

By the time he gets to his locker all the way across the school, Kurt is already waiting for him, leaning back against the lockers. His blue eyes light up even brighter when he sees Blaine run up, quickly opening his locker and shoving his books in, then slamming it shut.

 

“Are you ready to start glee club?” Blaine asks with wide eyes, and Kurt giggles at him.

 

“Not as excited as you are, I think.” Kurt smiled, and Blaine grinned back at him, shaking his head as they walked to the choir room.

 

“I’m just excited to hear you sing. Do you have a good audition song picked out?” Blaine asked, and Kurt shrugged, looking at his boots as they walked.

 

“I’m not sure. I wanted to pick a song I like to sing but didn’t want it to be too… um… girl like. Or in french, because I wanted people to understand the words I was saying.” Blaine’s face softened, and he put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, stopping them right outside of the classroom door.

 

“Kurt… these guys won’t care if your song is feminine or in french or not. They just want to hear your voice.” Blaine said, and Kurt smiled.

 

“Next time then, I won’t hold back.” He smiled, and Blaine grinned in response. They walked into the room as glee club was starting, and Blaine stood with Kurt in the front of the room, tapping Mr. Schuester on the shoulder. 

 

“Hey guys, most of you already know but, this is Kurt and he’s going to be joining glee during his short time in the states.” Blaine introduced, patting Kurt’s shoulder one last time before sitting down.

 

“Oh.. okay. So, you have an audition song, Kurt?” Mr. Schue asked, sitting back in a chair.

 

“Yes, I do. It’s not the best but, it’s good enough for today. I promise I have a better range than this.” He said nervously and whispered to the piano player, taking a deep breath as the music began.

 

“I've learned to slam on the brake, before I even turn the key. Before I make the mistake. Before I lead with the worst of me. Give them no reason to stare. No slipping up if you slip away…”

 

As the [song](https://genius.com/Original-broadway-cast-of-dear-evan-hansen-waving-through-a-window-lyrics) ended, Kurt looked around the room, blushing at the applause. After a congratulations from Mr. Schuester, Kurt made his way over to the seat between Blaine and Rachel, smiling as he sat down. Mr. Schue started talking about the week’s lesson, but Rachel wasn’t listening. She tapped Kurt on the shoulder, stars in her eyes.

 

“Why are you like… ten times better than your brother right now?” She whispered, and Kurt furrowed his brows at her in confusion. She’d been ignoring him all week, and now all of a sudden she was interested in him? “He refused to join glee! He’s lifting weights in the gym right now with some other boys.” She explained, and Kurt shrugged.

 

“Finn is not interested in anything that will take away from his… um… uh… masculine?” Kurt quirked a brow up, and turned to Blaine for help.

 

“Masculinity?” Blaine offered. Kurt nodded, and turned back to Rachel.

 

“Anything that could take away his masculinity, he is not interested. Believe me, I have tried many times before.” Kurt said with a shrug, and Rachel took his arm in hers.

 

“Well, in that case, you are my favorite brother now.” She smiled, patting his hand. “Which means, you and I need to go out. Ooh! Maybe to the mall after school? We could go on a bestie date!”  

 

Blaine furrows his brows at Rachel, crossing his arms and facing the front of the room, noticing that glee was over now and the room was beginning to empty out. Yes, he was pouting, but he has every right to! Rachel can’t steal Kurt away from him, even if Kurt isn’t technically… his.

 

“Sorry, Rachel. I’m going to Blaine’s after school today. Maybe another time.” Kurt said, taking his arm back. He stood up and turned to Blaine, waiting for him to get up so they could escape Rachel.

 

“Oh.. Okay.” rachel says, following Kurt and Blaine out the glee doors. “Well, maybe another time!” She called after them as they turned opposite from her, walking briskly to the front doors. 

 

When they finally got out to Blaine’s car, they both let out a deep breath, laughing at how synchronized their annoyance was.

 

“I love Rachel but, sometimes she’s too much.” Blaine says with a laugh, unlocking his car doors.

 

“I get that. Now let’s go. Someone has a french lesson.” Kurt says with a smirk.

 

*****

 

“Okay. Translate this sentence.  Kurt est le meilleur ami et l'homme de la planète.” Kurt says, biting his lip to hide his shit-eating grin. They had been seriously practicing for the past hour, Kurt wanted to have a little fun. Blaine tilts his head in thought, smiling wide when he puts the pieces together.

 

“Would that be, Kurt is the best friend and man on the planet?” Blaine asks with a smile, and Kurt laughs, nodding his head.

 

“Oui. C’est correct.” Kurt grins, and Blaine softly pushes his shoulder.

 

“C’est vrai, aussi.” He says with sweet smile, and Kurt bumps his shoulder with his own.

 

“I know.” He whispers, admiring the way Blaine’s eyes crinkle up when he laughs. Admiring the way that Blaine laughs with his whole body and soul. The soft curls escaping the helmet of gel Blaine applies every day. The soft specks of green in Blaine’s honey-golden eyes. The beautiful bowed shape of Blaine’s lips.

 

The lips that he’s growing very close to and… is… 

 

Kurt realizes that he’s the one who’s leaning in just as their lips make contact. He sucks in a breath and pulls back, his thoughts rushing so fast that he misses the way Blaine leans in after he pulls away, chasing after his lips.

 

“I’m so sorry. I’ll go.” Kurt says, jumping off the bed and turning to the door, being stopped by a tight grip on his wrist. He turns to see Blaine gazing up at him with the largest, most adorable puppy eyes Kurt’s ever seen. He takes a deep breath and sits back down, a little closer to Blaine this time. 

 

He lets out a surprised grunt as Blaine surges forward, connecting their lips once again. Kurt pushes back his thoughts and worries, and just enjoys the moment. He lets his hand rest on Blaine’s waist, tilting his head when Blaine does, in an effort to deepen the kiss.

 

Two minutes in and Kurt’s sure he’s addicted to the taste of Blaine, even though it doesn’t taste like anything except for remnants of their lunch, and something indescribable, that can only be labeled as pure _Blaine_.

 

Eventually, Blaine reluctantly pulls away, his lips kissed red, turned up into a wide smile. 

 

“So…” He breathes out, keeping his hands cupped around Kurt’s jaw.

 

“So.” Kurt says with a breathless laugh, his fingers twitching around Blaine’s waistline, not daring to slip any further. 

 

“Does this mean that I can take you out on a date tomorrow night? Start the weekend off right?” Blaine asks, and Kurt nods.

 

“Yes, Blaine. I want that.” He says swiftly, before pressing their lips together again. He could wait another 10 minutes before heading back to the Berry house, anyways.

  
  
  



	4. Quand Je Serai Parti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A homophobic slur and lots of crying.

“Are you sure you guys can’t hang out today?” Tina asks, following Kurt and Blaine as they exit the choir room. Blaine nods, smiling softly as Kurt lets their fingers brush against each other as they walk toward the parking lot.

“Yeah, sorry T. We’ve got plans already.” Blaine says, and Tina pouts teasingly.

“Boo. Okay. I’ll text you later then.” She waves, and turns the other way, heading to where Mike is waiting for her.

“We could have invited her if you wanted to.” Kurt shrugs, feeling a little bad for declining someone's offer to hang out two days in a row. Blaine shakes his head.

“No. This is a date. Just us two.” Kurt chuckles softly.

“That’s just the way I want it.” He says, smiling. Sure, he felt guilty, but he still wanted Blaine all to himself.

They pile into Blaine’s car and then they’re off, softly singing along to the radio together. They pull into a parking lot in front of a large concrete building. Kurt steps out of the car and furrows his eyes at Blaine.

“What is this?” He asks, and Blaine smiles, holding the large, tinted glass door open for him.

“You’ll see.” Blaine smirks, and Kurt walks in, his eyes growing wide as he takes in the view, ignoring Blaine as he steps to the booth next to him, paying for their tickets. They’re at a rollerskating rink. A huge one. It’s not too crowded, but there are definitely still too many people here for Kurt’s comfort. 

Blaine puts a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, handing him his skate ticket for the blades. He notices Kurt’s pale face and rubs his back soothingly.

“Kurt? Are you okay.” He asks, and Kurt slowly nods.

“Yes. I am just… not the best at skating…. Last time I went was with Finn and I could barely stay up.” He says shyly, and Blaine smiles, walking him toward the blade exchange booth.

“It’s okay, Kurt. I’ll be here to make sure you don’t fall.” Kurt blushes and smiles over at him.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

***  
“Come on, Kurt. I’ll make sure you don’t fall.” Blaine says for what must be the fifth time already. He’s not complaining though. Kurt’s pretty cute when he’s nervous. 

We’ll, he’s cute all the time to Blaine, but, that’s besides the point.

“Okay.” Kurt says softly, taking one last deep breath before carefully stepping onto the rink. He hobbles his way toward Blaine, smiling at the fact that he hasn’t fallen yet. “Blaine, look! I’m- WOAH!” Blaine surges forward, grabbing onto Kurt’s shoulders before he can slip.

“Here, stand up straight.” Blaine says, and when Kurt eventually does, he holds onto both of his hands firmly. “Ready?” Kurt nods. Blaine begins skating backwards, grinning as Kurt stares at him in awe.

“Wow. You are going backwards and I can barely stand up.” Kurt says, skating smoothly as he follows Blaine’s lead, feeling secure in his grip.

“Yeah, well. Just you wait until I hit someone.” Blaine quips, and Kurt giggles. “Tell me when you’re getting the hang of it.”

After a minute or two, Kurt nods. 

“I think I am okay now?” He says, unsure, and Blaine lets go of him, skating next to him instead. A moment later, Kurt loses balance, and nearly falls until Blaine catches his arm.

“My hero.” Kurt says with a grin, and Blaine blushes, shaking his head.

“Maybe I should hold onto this, huh?” He asks, squeezing Kurt’s hand in his. “Just to be sure.” Kurt laughs.

“Yes. For the safety of me and other people here.” He says sweetly, swooning at just how romantic and adorable Blaine can be. Does he even realize how cute he is, Kurt wonders, skating alongside him. Probably not. 

Kurt is snapped out of his thoughts, however, at the feeling of Blaine tensing up, squeezing his hand just a tad too tight.

“Blaine?” Kurt asks, but then he sees where Blaine is looking. A man, far older than them, is sitting at a table just beyond the rink with his wife and child, shooting them a dirty look. As they pass by that table, Kurt hears what the man says to his wife.

“Look at those faggots, Kellie. They’re fucking everywhere nowadays. It’s sick. Absolutely disgusting.” Kurt furrows his brows, ready to fight back, when he hears a choked off breath from next to him. 

Blaine’s face is blotchy and red, and a tear that Blaine is desperately trying to hold back, slips down his cheek. Kurt pulls them off of the rink and to an empty bench in the corner of the building, rubbing a soothing hand on Blaine’s back as he calms himself, wiping the tears away and trying not to make a scene in front of everyone else. 

“Blaine, honey, are you okay?” Kurt asks once Blaine’s breathing evens out and he nods. “Are you sure?” Blaine nods again. 

“I’m okay, but, we can leave… if you want to.” Blaine mumbles, wiping his tear stained cheeks as another wet trail slides down it, and Kurt nods. He slides off his own skates, then takes Blaine’s off.

After they get their shoes back, they drive to a small ice cream parlor down the road. They get a small sundae to share and they sit in a secluded booth in the corner of the nearly empty shop. After a few moments of quietly eating, Kurt breaks the silence.

“That really freaked you out, yeah?” He asks softly, and Blaine shrugs bashfully.

“I don’t know.” He sighs, poking at the almost empty bowl with his spoon. “I just thought that you and I could go out and have a good time but… I guess not.” He says dejectedly, and Kurt shakes his head and grabs Blaine’s hand, stroking it soothingly.

“Blaine, mon amour, no. I still had fun, okay? Don’t let that jerk ruin it for you.” Blaine nods, appreciative of the sincerity in Kurt’s eyes. 

“It just sucks that people are still like that.” He mumbles, and Kurt nods sympathetically.

“I know. But for every person like that, there’s someone who knows that love is love. No matter what.” Kurt says sternly, and Blaine smiles at him.

“Thank you.” He says softly, and Kurt smiles.

“No problem, Blaine.” Kurt says sweetly, but then his face falls. “But, there is something else that I wanted to talk to you about…” Blaine furrows his brows.

“L-like what?” He asks worriedly. 

“In seven weeks I’m going back to France. You’ll still be here for at least one more year.” Kurt says, and Blaine sighs. He was hoping that they could just ignore this issue of a few more weeks. “What about us?”

“Well… I don’t know. We could always try? Being together, I mean.” Blaine says hopefully, and Kurt half smiles.

“I’m going to be 4,000 miles away from you and six hours ahead of you.” Kurt softly says, and Blaine sighs.

“I know, Kurt. I know, but I really like you and I…” He takes in a shaky breath, trying his hardest not to cry again. “I just don’t want to have to say goodbye to you.” He whispers, a tear escaping him and sliding down his cheek.

“Aww, Blaine.” Kurt coos sadly, and slides over to Blaine’s side of the booth. He wraps his arms protectively around Blaine, who digs his face into the crook of Kurt’s neck, letting his tears fall. “I’m going to miss you so much.” Kurt whispers back, and Blaine notices that he’s not the only one crying anymore.

After a moment, Kurt scoots back, grabbing a spare napkin. He wipes away his own tears then grabs Blaine’s face in his, dabbing his tears away as well. Blaine sniffles and watches the only other people in the parlor finally leave as Kurt sets the napkin aside, then takes his hands in his own.

“Blaine. I don’t know how long it’s going to last if we go long distance. I’m a really hands on person…” Kurt admits. Blaine's face crumples, and Kurt caresses his cheeks. “...but I’m willing to try.” 

“Really?” Blaine sniffles, and Kurt nods, smiling at the awestruck look that grows onto Blaine’s face. Blaine surges forward and nuzzles into Kurt’s neck again, hugging him tight. Kurt hugs him in return, rubbing up and down his back.

“I’m crazy about you.” Blaine murmurs into his skin, and Kurt beams, pressing a soft kiss into his hair. Realizing that kisses are now being offered, Blaine pulls away and smiles, rubbing his nose sweetly against Kurt’s.

Although he realizes what Blaine’s doing, Kurt succumbs and presses their lips together. It’s not like he’d pass up on an opportunity to kiss Blaine, anyways. After a few seconds pass, Kurt pulls away and presses their foreheads together. 

“Kurt?” Blaine whispers.

“Mm?” Kurt hums quietly.

“Can we go back to my place, watch a movie and cuddle?” Blaine asks, and Kurt laughs softly.

“Yeah. Except I get to be the little spoon this time.” Kurt says, and it’s Blaine’s turn to laugh.

“Deal.”


	5. Mon petit ami?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warblers feat. Jealous Kurt

Blaine sighs happily as he watches Kurt talk. They’ve been going out for nearly a month now, and everything has been going perfect. Blaine’s favorite part of their time together is what they’re doing right now. When they go home to Blaine’s house, and Kurt teaches him more French until they get sick of it, and then they make out. A lot. Which is something Blaine likes. A lot.

He wonders if Kurt knows how pretty his lips are. They’re the most breathtaking shade of pink, and their bowed shape is utterly captivating. Blaine could stare at them all day, except for the parts of the day when he’s kissing them, of course.

“BLAINE! Are you even listening?”

Oh. It seems he’s been caught once again. That brings the score to Kurt’s lips: 45, Blaine: 0.

“Not really. Sorry.” Blaine apologizes, and Kurt laughs.

“It’s okay. We can be done for the day. I kind of want to move on to something else, anyways.” Kurt says slyly, placing his hand on Blaine’s thigh as a sultry smile takes over his face. As Kurt slowly creeps closer, Blaine’s heart melts inside of his body. His boyfriend is amazing. Wait….

They are boyfriends… right?

“Kurt?” Blaine asks, and Kurt pauses, mere inches away from his face.

“Mmm?”

“We’re boyfriends, right?” Blaine asks, and Kurt sits back, raising his brows.

“Blaine. We’ve been dating for a month.” Kurt says flatly, and Blaine shrugs.

“I know, but we’ve never called each other boyfriend or anything.”

“I can do that if you want me to.” Kurt says, a grin overtaking his face over his boyfriends dorkiness.

“Please… but we’re definitely boyfriends?” Blaine asks, and Kurt laughs, unable to keep it in anymore, and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“I’d say since that day at the ice cream shop, we have been. Yes.” Kurt reassures, and Blaine smiles wide, sliding over so that he’s straddling Kurt’s lap.

“Good.” He whispers before placing his lips on Kurt’s, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, melting as Kurt wraps his arms firmly around Blaine’s waist.

Blaine pushes his weight forward so that he and Kurt are laying down, and he begins to kiss from Kurt’s mouth, along his jaw, then down his neck, stopping to lick and suck along the pale expanse of skin.

They’re interrupted, however, by Blaine’s phone ringing. He sighs and reluctantly gets up off of Kurt. He crosses the room and answers his phone. Kurt watches as Blaine flinches, only the screeching voice of a female audible to Kurt from across the room. FInally, Blaine hangs up and sighs.

“Who was it?”

“Rachel. Emergency glee meeting at her place.”

***

When they walk into the Berry’s basement, Finn is standing in the corner on the phone, away from the glee club, who’s sitting in a circle on the ground. 

“Kurt!” Finn calls to him. “Mama and Papa are on the phone. Do you want to talk? We can go up to our room.” Kurt’s eyes light up and he runs over, taking the phone from him. 

“Papa! Tu me manques! Avez-vous bien mangé? Oh! J'ai un petit-ami!” Kurt waves to Blaine as he and his brother make their way upstairs and out of sight.

“Okay everyone. Are you ready?” Rachel asks, scooting in to complete the circle.

“Yeah, and this better be good, Berry. I have things I could be doing.” Santana comments, and Rachel glares at her.

“It’s very important, actually. The Dalton Academy Warblers are coming back, and word has it, they’re stronger than ever. They have a new front man named Sebastian Smythe and apparently he is good. Really good. AND we’re competing against them at regionals this year!” Everyone in the group turns to Blaine, who tucks his knees up underneath him.

“And?” Blaine comments. “Vocal Adrenaline is really good this year too. We’ve got to give it our all at regionals.”

“Yeah, but we need to focus on Vocal Adrenaline. We need to have a leg up on the Warblers too. Do you know what they could be planning?” Rachel asks, and Blaine shrugs.

“I don’t know, Rachel. I left Dalton after my freshman year. I don’t really talk to anyone except Nick, but we don’t talk about glee or anything.” Blaine shrugs, and Rachel groans.

“You’re useless. Then GO find out! They’re performing at Boston’s restaurant in Westerville this Friday. You should go spy on them to see how good they really are.” Rachel urges, and Blaine furrows his brows.

“Why do I have to go? Why can’t… Tina or Sam or someone else go?” Blaine argues.

“Because, Blaine.” Rachel counters, “You went to school with them. They KNOW you. You could say you’re only going to support old friends.” Rachel say as if it’s obvious, and Blaine sighs.

He really, really doesn’t want to go spy on the Warblers, but Rachel’s insufferable, and she’s not going to stop asking until he agrees. Besides, Boston’s is a pretty nice restaurant, he could always take Kurt and make a date out of it. He sighs and shakes his head.

“Fine, Rachel. I’ll go spy on the stupid Warblers.” He surrenders, and Rachel claps her hands.

“Yay! One problem solved. Now, about Vocal Adrenaline….”

***

Kurt and Blaine watch the Warblers perform with wide eyes. They really were good. Everyone seemed more in sync than they had ever been when Blaine was leading them, which was a total blow to his ego. When they finally finish their set and announce a break, Kurt shakes his head and turns to Blaine.

“I cannot believe that you left THEM for McKinley.” Kurt says, tilting his head at Blaine.

“Well, if I had never left them, then I would’ve never met you. Right?” Blaine asks, and Kurt laughs, trying to hide his blush. 

“Tease.” Kurt comments, and Blaine shakes his head, smiling. He looks over to the Warblers and spots Nick standing alone. Blaine puts his hand on Kurt’s shoulder then nods toward the Warblers. 

“I’m going to go congratulate them. I’ll be right back.” Blaine says, and Kurt nods, turning his attention to the bill that had been placed on the table. Blaine invited him all the way out here, the least Kurt could do was pay.

“Blaine! How’d you like it?” Nick asks excitedly, and Blaine laughs nervously in return.

“I really liked it. If your regionals performance is even half as good as that was, then I’m in trouble.” Blaine jokes, and Nick laughs.

“That’s right. You’re a New Direction now. Well, we do have some really good things planned for regionals. We’re doing a killer medley of Ca-”

“Nicholas. You’re not spilling our secrets now, are you?” A voice calls from behind, and a boy much taller than Blaine appears, setting his hand on Nick’s shoulder.

“Oh. Hey Sebastian. Uh, no. I’m not sharing secrets. At least, I wasn’t going to. I mean, uh, hey Jeff! Let’s talk!” Nick calls, and walks away. Blaine shakes his head and turns to go back to Kurt, but is stopped by a hand on his mid back.

“Hey, don’t go anywhere yet. I want to talk.” Blaine takes a deep breath and turns around, looking up at the boy. He’s attractive, sure, but he’s starting to make Blaine feel a little uncomfortable. “What’s your name, gorgeous?”

Scratch that. A lot uncomfortable.

“Uhh, Mm Blaine.” He mumbles, and Sebastian smiles.

“Blaine, hmm? I like it.” He hums, moving his hand up to grip Blaine’s shoulder. “A cute name for an even cuter guy.”

“Hmm, yes. He is super cute, isn’t he?” Blaine’s ears perk and he smiles, melting into the arm Kurt wraps protectively around his waist. “It’s a shame that he’s already taken, isn’t it?”

“I suppose.” Sebastian sighs, withdrawing his hand from Blaine’s back and suspiciously looking Kurt up and down. “You… sound french.”

“Oh. That’s because I am.” Kurt comments, and Sebastian smiles.

“I lived there for a year. We just moved back in August.” Sebastian says, and Kurt nods.

“Wow. Well in that case, restez à l'écart de mon petit ami, enfoiré.” Kurt smiles and turns away, pulling Blaine back toward their table where the waitress had already cleared their plates.

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand and pulls him out the door instead. 

“Blaine! Where are we going?” Kurt asks.

“I want to kiss you a lot right now. Like, so much. Come on.” Blaine huffs out, dragging him toward the car. Kurt laughs at him and shakes his head.

“You’re lucky I already paid for the food, Blaine!” Kurt chuckles as they pile into the backseat of Blaine’s car, hands beginning to roam and tongues already beginning to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tells his father "I miss you! Have you been eating well? Oh! I have a boyfriend!"
> 
> Kurt tells Sebastian "Stay away from my boyfriend, bastard."


	6. Jusqu'à la Prochaine Fois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying boys

Everyone in glee club, plus Finn of course, are sitting on the floor in Rachel’s basement once again. Everyone is relatively quiet, either listening to the soft conversations or eating some of the snacks left out. 

That’s because Kurt and Finn’s 2 months are up, and it's their last day in the states. Rachel said that anyone who wanted to hang out with them for the last time was free to come over. Of course, everyone showed up.

Kurt sits with his arms around Blaine’s waist, who’s sitting diligently between his legs. He had already followed everyone on instagram and exchanged phone numbers and emails, just to keep in touch, and now he was listening as everyone went around, recalling their favorite memories from the boys’ visit.

When it got to Kurt, he sighed woefully. 

“Honestly, I am really going to miss it here a lot. You guys are like a small family and I’m going to miss seeing you all every day, but at the same time, I’m glad to be going home. I really miss my papa, and my other friends. I love it here, but France is home. It will be…. Blaine?” Kurt asks, noticing his boyfriend trembling in his arms. Blaine heaves out a broken sob and hides his face in his hands, although no one was judging him. They knew how hard this was going to be for him.

“Excuse us.” Kurt says softly, then pulls Blaine onto his feet, leading him to the Berry’s backyard, letting Blaine fall into his embrace as they stood underneath the glowing twilight. They stayed silent for a long time, enjoying each others presence, without having to worry about anyone watching them.

“I’m going to miss you… so much.” Blaine whispers between weeping breaths, and suddenly Kurt’s crying too, holding onto Blaine as if it would be the last time.

“Blaine, it’s okay. I’ll call you every day, and text you whenever I can.” Kurt comforts, but Blaine just shakes his head.

“We’re both just so… hands on. And stubborn. I want to be with you forever but I just- I don’t know, Kurt. This is going to be… really really hard.” Blaine says softly, pulling away from Kurt to look into his worried eyes.

“Blaine…” Kurt sighs, holding his face as he kisses him, soft and sweet. He pulls away and keeps his hands on Blaine’s face, resting their foreheads together. “You’re right. We’re difficult people. But I know that I love you. A lot. And even if we don’t work out, I will always love my sweet little American dream.” Kurt grins, and Blaine’s face lights up.

“Really?”

“Of course, Blaine. You never forget your first love.” Kurt says sweetly, and Blaine melts in his arms.

“You love me?” He asks hopefully, and Kurt laughs.

“I’ve said it, haven’t I?” Kurt teases, and Blaine lets out a joyful giggle, hugging Kurt close.

“I love you too, Kurt.” Blaine says softly, and they stay there for a while, enjoying each others embrace, ignoring the fact that at this time tomorrow, Kurt will be landing back home in France, thousands of miles away from Blaine.

***

The next morning, Blaine joins the Berry family as they drive to the airport. They check bags, and the Berrys plus Blaine get passes and make their way through security, so that they can walk with the boys to their gate. Blaine is quiet for the most part, latched onto Kurt’s side, not caring what anyone in Dayton International Airport thinks about it.

His boyfriend is going to be leaving him for god knows how long. They can deal with a little bit of public coddling.

They sit together at the gate until the woman at the desk calls Finn and Kurt’s zone, and everyone stands up slowly. Kurt hugs Hiram, LeRoy and Rachel goodbye, thanking them for their generosity, then turns to Blaine as Finn begins his farewells.

“I don’t want to say goodbye.” Blaine whispers, grabbing for Kurt’s hands and holding them tight.

“Then don’t.” Kurt replies, then pulls Blaine into a hug, whispering “Until next time, mon amour.”

“Next time.” Blaine says quietly, holding onto Kurt as tight as he can. Kurt pulls away and holds Blaine’s face in his hands. He strokes a stray tear away with his thumb, then kisses Blaine, slow and soft.

From the gate entrance, Finn calls Kurt’s name. Kurt sighs, then kisses Blaine one last time before grabbing his two carry on bags, and walking to the gate. The woman scans his ticket, then moves on to call the next flight zone to get in line. He takes one last look at Blaine and smiles, then walks through the gate, and out of sight.

The Berrys make their way back to the car, and make the hour drive back to Lima. Blaine’s going through the photos on his phone that he and Kurt had taken together. He wipes away his tears and smiles fondly at the selfie they had taken at the roller rink from their first date, and the picture from the aftermath of their trip to Bostons, their lips kissed red and their hair disheveled in the backseat of his car.

“Young love is hard.” LeRoy comments from the front passenger seat, giving Blaine a sympathetic smile. “Things will be okay.” Blaine shrugs in response.

“I know, dad. Although Finn and I were never official, he will always be my true love.” Rachel sighs, and Blaine turns to the window, sulking the rest of the way home.

On the plane, Kurt’s doing the same thing. Watching the clouds flutter by, all he can think about is Blaine. The sounds he made when he laughed or was confused, and the puppy eyes that could make Kurt do just about anything. The way he smelled of pure boy and raspberry hair gel, the way he tasted against Kurt’s lips, and the way he felt pressed up against his body.

“You really miss him, yes?” Finn asks, shocking Kurt out of his thoughts, and Kurt nods, just now realizing that he’s crying. Finn rubs Kurt’s back as he wipes his tears away.

He never knew just how hard leaving Blaine was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think this is the end, you're mistaken ;)
> 
> Also this chapter isn't the best right now. I may come back and edit it later, but I'm finishing up my senior year right now, and things are getting nuts.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated :)


	7. C'est Fini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad sad

“Zut!” 

Kurt turns from the carrots he’s finished slicing to his father, who’s sucking his finger as he slides the knife and half sliced cucumbers away from him.

“Papa, have you cut yourself again?” Kurt asks, and Burt grunts at him, examining the cut closer. Kurt grabs a bandaid from the small bathroom down the hall and hands it to him, smiling as his father hesitantly applies it.

“Merci, Kurt.” Burt says as Kurt finishes slicing the cucumbers for him. He sits and watches as Kurt mixes the vegetables in a large bowl, and sighs before speaking. “So, you leave for university soon…”

“Mhm. I’m excited for it. Fashion school in Paris? It’s my dream.” Kurt sighs happily as he adds ingredients and further mixes the bowl.

“I’m very proud Kurt.” Burt smiles, recalling his son throughout his youth. Kurt had always had big dreams, and for the most part, he always came pretty darn close to achieving them all. Ever since he was 11 years old and he discovered ESMOD Paris, it had been his dream school. He worked so hard to work up a presentable profile, and even took extra courses in his terminale year, and some online during his time in America. Burt wiped his eyes as he felt them tear up, and Kurt turned his attention from the food to his father.

“Papa… I will visit you as much as I can! It’s only 90 minutes away. One simple train ride.” Kurt reassures him, and Burt smiles, rising to hug his son tight.

“Ok. Let’s keep cooking, yeah?” Kurt nods and they finish preparing the dish. After Kurt sets the oven timer, his phone rings. He sees Blaine’s name on his phone and his eyes light up. It’s been a while since they’ve last talked, and Kurt’s been yearning to hear his voice again.

“Bonjour Blaine!” Kurt says excitedly as he answers. His father mouths the words ‘American boy?’, but Kurt shoos him away and moves to the living room, sitting opposite of Finn who’s fallen asleep watching the movie Amélie. 

“Hey Kurt! How are you?”

“I’m good Blaine! And you?”

“Really good! Oh, you’re going to leave for university soon, right? How’s that?” Blaine asks, and Kurt sits back into the seat cushion.

“I’m very excited. My papa and I just had the classic ‘my kid is leaving the nest’ discussion.” Kurt chuckles softly. “How about you? Excited for high school to be over?”

“Yes, oh my god. One more year of this place and I’m done for good!” Blaine says excitedly, and Kurt laughs.

“That’s good.” Kurt says softly. They talk for a bit more, mostly just about how the glee club is doing, what Finn’s going to do with his life, and what Blaine had eaten for lunch. After only 10 minutes of talking, things start to falter, the conversation filling with awkward silences.

“I miss you.” Blaine says, after a long bit of silence. Kurt sighs and nods, realizing then that Blaine can’t see him.

“I miss you too.” Kurt replies, and he can hear Blaine’s shaky breath on the line. 

“I’m really sorry I haven’t called in a while, and I know I haven’t really been answering my texts that much. It’s just- I’ve been really really busy working on a viable college application and resume and all kinds of stuff. I just- got lost in it I guess.” Blaine lets out, and Kurt sighs, shaking his head. 

“Mhm. It’s whatever.” Kurt comments, cringing at the unintentional harsh tone of his voice. 

“Uh, is there a problem, Kurt?” Blaine asks, getting defensive.

“Actually, Blaine. Kind of. I haven’t had a conversation with you in WEEKS. And you think I haven’t been busy with college stuff, Blaine? I’m going to an arts school in Paris. That takes up a lot of my time, but I still tried to make time for you.” Kurt’s beginning to become very clearly frustrated. His voice raising a register, as he felt he was starting to sound whiny, but he couldn’t help it. Blaine couldn’t see how much not talking has been hurting him.

“So what, Kurt? Are you saying it’s not working?” Blaine asks, the frustration clear in his tone.

“It hasn’t been! Besides, Rachel sent me pictures from nationals and the after party with the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline. You and sebastian looked pretty cozy!” Kurt snaps, the silence afterwards clawing at his insides. He hears Blaine’s shaky breaths and he regains composure.

“Kurt…” Blaine sighs. “Sebastian was hitting on me. I didn’t flirt back or kiss him or do anything. It was all one sided. I would never ever cheat on you. I'm not even into him that way- it's all platonic.”

“So? You couldn’t have told him to not put himself all over you because you have a boyfriend?” Kurt asks, annoyed.

“I didn’t see an issue with it! Yeah, it was weird but he wasn’t groping me!” Blaine counters, and Kurt lets out an aggravated breath. 

“Blaine… I’m not going to argue about whether or not you letting this asshole touch and blatantly, continuously flirt with you is wrong- because it is, but… we tried. We tried so hard to make this work but… Blaine. You have to admit that this distance is only making us tense. You haven’t even-” Kurt chokes off and, oh. When had he started crying? “You haven’t even called or texted me to say you love me. It’s always been ‘Oh hey Kurt, I’ll talk later, I’m busy.’ or ‘Hey Kurt, good morning but I’m spending all day with Tina so I can’t text you again until you’re already asleep.’ and Blaine it just… kills me.” Kurt wipes his face away as the silence burns a hole inside of his heart.

“I guess it’s not working then.” Blaine says quietly, and it’s evident he’s been crying too.

“So we agree.” Kurt says back.

“So… is it over then?” Blaine asks quietly, sounding like an injured puppy, and Kurt’s heart melts and breaks all at once.

“I guess so.” He whispers, his voice soft and cracking. 

“Bye, Kurt.” Blaine lets out before hanging up, his voice faltering in a way that eats Kurt up inside, because he knows that now Blaine is crying. He throws his phone on the floor and lets the sobs take over him.

“Kurt, are you okay?” Finn asks, and Kurt shakes his head, tears falling rapidly down his cheeks. Finn sighs and pulls Kurt in for a hug, rubbing up and down his back as Kurt cries into his embrace.

“I really wanted it to work, Finn.” Kurt whines into his shoulder, and Finn shakes his head.

“American boys are garbage, Kurt. You will find someone. You’re amazing.” Finn comforts, and Kurt pulls back, smiling wide at him.

“You think so?” He asks, and Finn smiles.

“Yeah, actually.”

“Really? Because it didn’t seem like it last week when you hit me in the face after I made you cookies, hmm?” Kurt teases, and Finn shakes his head.

“That was an accident, Kurt.” 

“I know.” Kurt says, playfully punching his brother’s shoulder. 

***

Meanwhile, Blaine lays on his bed, staring defeatedly at the ceiling, his phone strewn onto the bed beside him. 

“Fuck.” He whispers, then finally allows himself to just cry. He really wanted things with Kurt to work, but he knew from the beginning that there would be bumps in the road. He just didn’t expect that the end would come so soon, and just weeks before Blaine’s family trip to France.

He grabbed his phone again and dialed, praying for an answer. Finally, a voice.

“Blaine?”

“Tina, please come over.”

“Alright, uh. Blaine? Is everything okay?” Tina asks, worry in her voice.

“Just please come.” Blaine says, his voice faltering as he breaks out crying again.

“I’m on my way.”


	8. Est Ce Toi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for some smut at the very end
> 
> As always, translations are in the notes at the end

Blaine sits at this little cafe with his parents just down the road from l’Arc de Triomphe. He’d spent the past 2 days and 5 hours with his parents, knocking off all the touristy things to do in Paris.

Yet everywhere they went, Blaine’s heart ached. He didn’t see amazing wonders or works of art, because all he could think of was Kurt. Where he was or what he was doing. He had already looked it up earlier, ESMOD Paris was only 9 minutes away from Arc de Triomphe and 8 minutes away from their hotel. He was so close, but Blaine hadn’t contacted him since their break up. He didn’t think Kurt would want him to.

“Blaine, honey?” His head snaps up as he hears his mother talking to him.

“Hmm?”

“What was your favorite thing we’ve done so far?” She asks, and Blaine shrugs. 

“I dunno. Maybe Notre Dame?” He offers, and his mother smiles, holding a hand over he heart.

“That was awfully gorgeous, wasn’t it?” His mother starts rambling, but he isn’t listening. He gestures to the restrooms behind his mother.

“Be right back.” He says, and makes his way across the cafe. 

As Blaine’s washing his hands, a young man approaches the sink next to him, and washes up as well. Blaine smiles to himself. The man has a nice physique- a tight waist with broad shoulders. A lot like Kurt has. 

As Blaine dries his hands he looks up at the person’s face. That’s not Kurt, he thinks sadly. However, the man is still relatively attractive, with short reddish hair and forest green eyes. 

“Excusez-moi? Vous bloquez les serviettes en papier.” Blaine hadn’t realized he was staring until the man spoke, his hands dripping onto the floor. When it finally registered what he had said, Blaine’s eyes widened.

“Oh! Oh, pardon.” Blaine says, and moves out of the way, looking nervously at the ground. The man laughs and dries his hands, looking at Blaine.

“Tu es américain?” He asks, and Blaine nods, letting out a nervous chuckle.

“Est-ce si évident?” Blaine asks, and the man shrugs, as he and Blaine exit the restroom together.

“It is okay. You are a young, cute tourist.” He says with a thick accent and Blaine smiles in return. 

“Merci.” He replies, and watches as the man returns to his table and- holy shit that’s Kurt. 

The man who was just semi-flirting with Blaine in the restroom is sitting with Kurt. He watches as the man- Blaine never got his name, did he- is talking to Kurt. He gestures to the bathroom and oh my god Kurt is looking this way.

Their eyes meet and it’s as if everything around them blurs out. Blaine’s heart begins to pound as he watches Kurt stand up and walk toward him. Without a word, Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and pulls him out the back door of the cafe, to an outdoor seating area that’s thankfully empty, aside from the elderly woman and her dog.

“Hey.” Kurt says silently, and Blaine’s head is still ringing.

“Hi.” He replies quietly, because this can’t be real. There’s no way that he’s run into Kurt of all people in the entire city of Paris.

“Blaine.” Kurt says, almost a whisper, and he’s drawing closer.

“Kurt.” Blaine chokes out, and then Kurt’s lips are on his, and suddenly everything is okay in the world. After nearly two months of regretting and bathing in guilt, with a touch of their lips, everything felt…. Okay. He could feel the longing and the regret and the pure love in Kurt’s embrace. 

“Kurt. Kurt.” Blaine says, pulling himself away from Kurt’s lips. “Who’s that guy you’re with?” 

“My roommate. Now be quiet and let me kiss you again.” Kurt mumbles, pressing his lips right back against Blaine’s, admiring the way that Blaine just melts into his touch. He’s missed Blaine so much since they broke up, and he knew from the moment he had hung up the phone that the pain of losing Blaine was far worse than the troubles of being with him.

“I love you, Blaine.” Kurt says breathily, finally pulling away. “I love you so so much and I’m so sorry for what happened. I never in a million years wanted to break up with you, but I was so stressed and felt so alone that I just- I’m so sorry, Blaine.” Kurt pleas, tears starting to form in his eyes.

“No, no, no, Kurt. you didn’t do anything, okay? I’m the one who ignored you, okay? It’s not you fault. I miss you so much and I regret what happened every single day.” Blaine says, wiping Kurt’s tears away.

“Really?”

“Of course.” Blaine reassures, and Kurt laughs, happily.

“If we promise to work harder to make more time for each other, can I call you my boyfriend again?” Kurt asks, and now Blaine’s crying, laughing as he nods.

“Of course, Kurt.” He whispers, before pressing their lips back together. Even thousands of miles away from Ohio, Blaine feels at home. 

“Oh, Kurt?”

“Hmm?”

“I was, uhh.” He leans out of the embrace and looks at the ground, nervously. “I was thinking about applying to Conservatoire national supérieur d'art dramatique for college… if that'd be okay with you?” Blaine asks, and Kurt’s eyes go wide.

“Oh my god, Blaine, of course! We could live together then! That would be so amazing!” Kurt says excitedly and Blaine smiles.

“We should head back in. My parents are probably wondering what’s taking so long.” Blaine says, and Kurt nods, leading him back inside.

“I can tell Henri to head home and then play tour guide for you guys?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods.

“Yes please.”

***

The Andersons plus Kurt are sitting outside of the Moulin Rouge after their show that evening, talking excitedly about what parts they liked best. Suddenly, Kurt bumps Blaine’s shoulder.

“Hey, my dad texted me inviting me over for lunch tomorrow. You can come if you want?” He asks, and Blaine nods, turning to his parents.

“Do you mind? I really want to meet Kurt’s family.” Blaine asks, throwing his mother a pleading puppy face, just for good measure. She turns to her husband then sighs, looking back at Blaine.

“I suppose so. As long as you don’t mind missing the Louvre.” Pam says, and Blaine shakes his head.

“No, I’m okay. Thanks, mom!” He says excitedly, then looks back up at Kurt. “I can come.” he says softly, and Kurt laughs.

“I heard. I’ll pick you up outside of your hotel at 9 am, okay?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods an affirmative.

Tomorrow was going to be awesome.

***

The next day at around 11:30, Blaine hesitantly follows Kurt though the front door of his family’s house. 

“Papa? I’m here.” Kurt calls, toeing off his shoes, Blaine following suit. Footsteps are heard and suddenly Burt and Carole appear from the kitchen, Finn following suit.

“Kurt!” Burt calls, and pulls his son into a bear hug, patting his back hard. He pulls back and looks over at Blaine, who waves nervously.

“Who is this?” he asks as Kurt hugs Carole hello, then fistbumps Finn. 

“Oh, yes. Papa, Carole, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Finn’s mom, Carole and my papa.” He introduces, and Blaine nods a greeting.

“Hello Mr. Hummel. Nice to meet you. And you as well, madame. Good to se you again, Finn.” Blaine says politely and Burt grunts, giving Kurt a look.

“N'est-ce pas le type que vous avez passé les deux derniers mois à pleurer?” Burt asks as he looks Blaine up and down. Sure he looks nice enough, but any man that could hurt his son bad enough, was no man in his eyes.

“Okay, first of all, Blaine can speak some french, Papa. So watch out. Second, yes, but we talked yesterday and it’s okay now. We’re back together.” Kurt says, and Burt lightens up- still weary, but willing to be polite.

“Well, then nice to meet you, Blaine.” He says, then turns to Kurt. “Hungry?”

***

After they finish eating and cleaning up, Kurt and Blaine go up to Kurt’s old room to spend some time together before they have to head back to Paris. They were going to just talk, but then that talking turned into kissing, which turned into a fierce make-out session, and now Kurt has Blaine pinned beneath him, breathing heavily as Kurt kisses down and around Blaine’s neck. As Kurt bites down, Blaine arches his back, lifting his hips. As his clothed erection comes into contact with Kurt’s, they both moan loudly.

“Do.. that again.” Kurt pants, latching back onto Blaine’s throat as they grind their hips together, the friction getting rougher and rougher as they progress.

“Kurt. I need more.” Blaine whines, lifting up his shirt to expose his nipples, and Kurt pulls away to gaze into his eyes, looking absolutely debauched.

“Are you sure?” He asks, and Blaine nods, whimpering softly. Kurt nods and kisses his way down Blaine’s body and down his chest, stopping to suck lightly on each nipple. He kisses down Blaine’s stomach, then bites and pulls at the button of his jeans.

“Kurt. Off. Take them off.” Blaine whines, and Kurt sits back, unbuttoning Blaine’s pants slowly. Finally, he slides them down over the swell of Blaine’s ass and takes both his pants and underwear completely off, tossing them on the floor. He kisses his way back up Blaine’s legs, stopping to nip at his thighs. 

Finally, Kurt comes face to face (face to head?) with Blaine’s leaking cock, eyeing the precum glistening at the tip. Kurt smirks before taking the head into his mouth, suckling softly.

“Kurt.” Blaine moans long and deep. “I’m not going to last long…” He warns, and Kurt pulls off to smile at him.

“It’s okay. Neither will I.” He says, before putting his mouth back on Blaine, taking him down as far as he can, breathing heavily through his nostrils as Blaine hits the back of his throat. Kurt’s hand makes it way into his own jeans, stroking himself as he bobs his head quickly up and down Blaine’s shaft, stroking off what he can’t reach with his free hand.

“God, Kurt. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, KURT! I’m so close. Please, please, please…” He chants before spilling down Kurt’s throat with a choked off moan.

When Blaine catches his breath, Kurt is laying next to him, smiling wide and staring into his eyes.

“Was is good?” He asks, and Blaine lets out a gleeful laugh. 

“It was better than good. How about you? Um, do you need-?” Kurt holds the hand he was using to stroke himself off to show that it’s covered in his own come.

“I’m okay.” He says, and suddenly they both break out in laughter. Blaine nuzzles into Kurt’s chest, still chuckling a little, but enjoying being in Kurt’s embrace.

“I can’t wait until we can do this every single day.” Blaine mumbles, and Kurt sighs.

“Me too.” He says, and they’re both quiet for a moment before Kurt speaks up again. “Think you can wait a year?” He asks, and Blaine shrugs.

“As long as we talk as often as possible and have skype sex at least once a week, I should be okay.” He says, and Kurt laughs, swatting his ass.

“You dork.” He says, and Blaine nuzzles closer.

“Your dork.” Blaine says sweetly, and Kurt smiles, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

“My one and only.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henri: Excuse me? You're blocking the paper towels. 
> 
> Blaine: Oh, sorry.
> 
> Henri: You’re american? 
> 
> Blaine: Is it that obvious? 
> 
> ***
> 
> National Academy of Dramatic Arts 
> 
> ***
> 
> Burt: Isn't this the guy you have spent the last two months crying about?


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you know how much I love a good epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's dedicated to Helin, who nearly chewed my head off when the boys broke up. Hope this makes up for it?

One year later…

 

Kurt stands excitedly in the kitchen, anxiously shoveling fresh raspberries into his mouth. He’s been waiting for Blaine to come out of their room in their tiny Parisian apartment for the past 5 minutes so he can kiss him goodbye and get on with his own things.

“Mon amour?” Kurt calls. “Are you coming?” 

“Yes! I’m here. I’m coming.” Blaine calls as he walks into the kitchen, and Kurt coos at the sight of him.

“Mon Dieu! Blaine! Look at you!” Kurt babbles, caressing Blaine’s shoulder sweetly. “You look so cute with your little bag and uh…” Kurt pauses a moment, furrowing his brows in frustration. “Shit... English word? Pour le nœud papillon? Zut, I had it yesterday.”

“Bowtie.” Blaine assists, and Kurt stares at him with a fierce and almost terrifying amount of excitement.

“Yes! My favorite one too!” Kurt says happily, and presses chaste kisses along Blaine’s cheek.

“Well, my gorgeous, bilingual boyfriend, it’s my first day of university! I wanted to dress to impress.” Blaine explains, gesturing to his outfit- red jeans with the legs rolled up a bit, a white polo with black polka dots, black boat shoes, and a red and black ladybug-esque bowtie.

“You did a good job.” Kurt smiles, then lets it falter as he messes with Blaine’s bowtie nervously. “Are you sure that you speak enough french for this?” Kurt asks, and Blaine shrugs, trying to hide his nerves.

“I think so, yes. If not, I have a boyfriend who can help me out.” Blaine winks, teasing, but Kurt still has that worried look on his face. Blaine sighs, cupping Kurt's cheek reassuringly. “I’ll be fine. Besides, the professors all speak English as well. I shouldn't have a problem. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter tellement.” 

Kurt nods and pats Blaine’s back, walking him to the door.

“Well, have fun. Your lessons better be paying off. Oh, and don’t forget we’re going to my dad’s house for dinner.”

“Mhm.” Blaine hums then kisses Kurt, and with a smile, he disappears down the stairs of their apartment complex. Kurt sighs as he walks out of view, then turns to finish getting ready to go to his classes.

***

Blaine and Kurt enter the Hummel-Hudson household with smiles on their faces as Kurt calls out to his father. "Papa! Nous sommes ici pour manger toute la nourriture!"

“OMG Blaine!? And Kurt! Hi!” The boys look into the living room to see Rachel Berry of all people sitting on the couch- Finn right beside her. She jumps up to hug them both.

“Rach… What are you doing here?” Blaine asks as Rachel holds his hand, swinging it between them.

“Yes, and in my house.” Kurt murmurs from behind, quieting when Blaine elbows his arm.

“Well, I got cast to play Eponine in NYU’s production of Les Miserables and I thought, ‘What better way to get into character than going to France!’ and then I remembered, ‘hmmm I happen to know people in France!’ So I contacted Finn and he said it’d be fine if I stayed here with him for a week! I didn’t want to call and ask you because…” She gestures to Kurt standing behind him and shrugs. Blaine scoffs.

“So you didn’t even think to tell your best friend that you were going to be in the same country as me for the first time in months?” Blaine exclaims, and Rachel punches his shoulder. 

“I was going to, but then Finn said you two come over for dinners all the time so I thought I might surprise you!” She says happily, and Blaine grins, shaking his head.

“Well, I’m surprised.” He says with a laugh.

“Hello boys.” Carole says, peeking in from the kitchen. “Dinner is ready.” She smiles, and everyone packs into the kitchen.

“So, Blaine. Are you two staying the night, because we have lots to catch up on.” Rachel asks, and Kurt shakes his head. 

“Not this time. We both have classes tomorrow that we have to go to.” Kurt says, and Rachel frowns.

“Well, then I guess we’ll have to catch up during dinner then.” Rachel grins, and Blaine smiles back, ignoring the grunt Kurt made, knowing fully well Rachel would talk throughout the whole meal. Blaine honestly couldn't find it in him to care. He didn’t anticipate he’d miss Rachel as much as he has.

***

“Are you coming?” Kurt calls to Blaine before letting his head drop back onto the pillow. It has been a long and exhausting day, and all he wants to do is lay down with his boyfriend. Blaine pops out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers and grins.

“Impatient?”

“Yes. Bed. Trop fatigué pour penser.” Kurt deadpans, and Blaine obeys, sliding underneath the covers and curling himself into Kurt’s chest. He listens to the comforting sounds of Kurt's breathing before he breaks the silence. 

“Mm Blaine?” Kurt whispers.

“Mmh?”

“I forgot to ask, but how was your first day?”

“It was pretty good.” Blaine whispered, nuzzling in closer. “I mean, I understood at least 85% of what people said to me today, so I call that a victory.” Blaine giggles, and Kurt laughs back.

“That’s good. I’m so proud, Blaine.” Kurt says quietly into Blaine’s ear, who laughs even harder in response. “What?”

“Why are we whispering?” Blaine chuckles, and Kurt starts laughing once again.

“Because we’re in love.” Kurt giggles, then closes the space between them. The kiss very quickly goes from quick, chaste pecks, to a deep exploration of tongues and teeth clacking. Kurt moans softly then shifts them so that he’s laying on top of Blaine, kissing him into the mattress. After a few heated moments, Blaine pulls away to stare at Kurt with lust filled eyes.

“Fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt asks, and Blaine stares at him, dumbfounded.

“Babe. We’ve done it in real life and on skype plenty of times. Please.” He pleads, pulling out the puppy eyes, and Kurt shakes his head, smiling.

“No, I mean today has been a very long day. It’s really late and I know I’m very tired so I was wondering.” Kurt explains, and Blaine smiles, rubbing along Kurt’s arm.

“I love you so much…. But no, I’m not tired. Please fuck me. Wear me out.” Blaine challenges, and Kurt smirks. He never turns down a challenge. Especially not this kind. 

But if Kurt spends extra time stretching Blaine open just to admire the sounds he makes, or he moves a little slower just to look at him sweetly as he pushes inside, memorizing each detail of his face, well, no one needs to worry about that.

Kurt’s just glad to have Blaine in his life. He finally has his missing puzzle piece with him, and suddenly he feels like he has his life made.

Maybe American boys aren’t heartbreakers after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B: Stop worrying so much.  
> ***  
> K: Papa! We're here to eat all the food!  
> ***  
> K: Too tired to think


End file.
